


This is the best feeling

by romashka



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gem Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romashka/pseuds/romashka
Summary: Peridot and Lapis decide to experience fusion together.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	This is the best feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-Raise the Barn.

They had been talking about it for a while. “I mean, I think it wouldn’t be _so_ bad, if we just tried,” said Peridot, anxiously drumming some loose nails on the table with her metal powers. “The worst thing that can happen is that nothing happens, so, logically…”

“Peridot, you’re going round in circles with this.”

“Peridot does not travel in circles! She travels forward, with her best- with her- with her best Lapis.”

“Are you sure?”

“If my best Lapis is also sure.”

Lapis blinked and took a deep breath as if to steel herself. “Okay then, screw it, let’s just do it.” She reached for Peridot’s hand.

“Heh, ‘screw’ it.” Peridot glanced at the table.

“Those are nails,” said Lapis with characteristic flatness.

They stood up awkwardly and lowered their heads to one another in mutual respect, as if they were about to engage in a bizarre duel rather than attempt fusion. Then they began to dance. There was no music, and there were no paint cans on Peridot’s feet for her to trip over this time. Lapis shuffled them into some semblance of a waltz; she had never taken the lead before, at least not when dancing, and quietly thrilled in it. She pushed away the memory of all the times she had herself been the smaller one, and pulled Peridot close. The latter’s steps were clumsy next to hers – a Peridot wasn’t supposed to fuse, wasn’t supposed to dance…wasn’t supposed to befriend humans or betray her Diamond or watch 78 consecutive hours of Camp Pining Hearts, but she had done all those things and was happier than she’d ever been.

The mutual feeling flooded over them that _they_ were the ones who got to decide what it meant to be a Peridot and what it meant to be a Lapis. They could decide to be something more.

Lapis picked Peridot up and spun her around in the air. They felt the glowing warmth familiar to only one of them, and then the _one_ part faded away and the _them_ part reigned.

Turquoise stumbled out of the spin. Blinked. Two eyes, good, that was the best number of eyes. She looked down at herself. Four arms, two legs. Also good. And, stars, she was tall. Taller than Garnet, taller than Peridot had been with her limb enhancers, but certainly smaller than Malachite.

“We…I…did it!” Voice. Loud. Deeper, and unified, not fighting itself for the upper hand. This was something else. “I’m two clods walking around like I’m one clod!” she marvelled aloud, “and it’s…it’s okay!” She laughed and her laugh was beautiful, and she ran a cautious hand through her soft, pale new hair. Something else clicked, and she understood a little better how Garnet loved herself.

Turquoise closed her eyes and reached into her own mind for the first time, touching the threads of Lapis and Peridot’s memories, not wanting to pry too much but at the same time already knowing everything there was to know. This was less pleasant, less comfortable, and she stopped thinking about it so much. For now.

A familiar bark jolted Turquoise out of her thoughts. Pumpkin gazed up at the new fusion and began to excitedly jump around. “Pumpkin!” Turquoise knelt down to pet her. “You know me! Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” she smiled. She picked her up and hugged her with all four arms. Pumpkin licked her face and wriggled to jump down. She gave a few more happy bounces and then sat still, watching to see what her new two-owners-turned-into-one would do next.

Turquoise was suddenly highly conscious of not just being but having two gems, twice the power. She felt like she was holding something dangerous inside. _Wings?_ She asked herself, and replied, _yes_. The wings unfurled slowly from Lapis’s gem, and it felt new-different, and _whoa_, these were no regular Lapis wings. They were still liquid, but…metallic? Were they _mercury_? This was…wow. Okay.

She leapt up gently and hovered in the air, testing them. The silverish wings glittered in the sun and made a gentle breeze as they moved that stirred the cornstalks growing below her. She spun around again and hugged her chest. Then, she looked to the water tower on which Lapis had often sat, and made it up there in one bound.

She felt the metal of the tower humming with potential under her hands, and got an idea. An extremely silly and useless idea, just as silly and useless as fusing for no reason. She reached out to the metal and the water at the same time and they answered her call. The metal curled away one piece at a time, peeling off the tower, and clanged to the ground, while the water kept its shape with no support. She flew through it a few times in a figure-eight, thinking _this is dumb, why did I do this_, but revelling in it all the same. She held out her four hands and lifted all the pieces at once, something Peridot alone could never have managed, and arranged them into a neat flower shape before reassembling the tower.

Cool!

Turquoise landed, unfusing as she touched down.

“See, that wasn’t so bad!” said Lapis, a little breathless, as they sat on the grass.

“It was great,” Peridot smiled as she replied, “We were great.”

The tower sprung a leak.

“Uh…lift me up so I can fix that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Turquoise having a Canadian accent, mostly because of their shared love of Camp Pining Hearts. The fic's title references the song Innocence by a certain Canadian pop-punk queen whose voice would be just perfect.


End file.
